Fire Shouldn't Burn
by Solaris Prime
Summary: 100 years of war, and to think I was born in the nation that started it all. I'm sick and tired of all this needless fighting, but I also hear the Avatar has returned. Maybe now is the time for me to start making a difference, but how can I?


**A/N: I've become reacquainted to this series not to long ago and since I haven't really been writing in a long, long, LONG time, I was itching to get started on something like this. On top of that, I'm finally working in First Person again and it feels pretty good. I no longer feel like I'm writing in script anymore_ (Setting scene, directing actions, showing what the characters say, etc.)._I hope my readers feel emtion has once again entered my writing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the fighting styles incorporated in this. I only own my character.**

* * *

I couldn't help but look back at the waters we already traveled. I didn't care much for my home since my father was basically an unofficial soldier, but everyone else I knew made me feel like I was in a good place. If only this war wasn't going on, maybe my father would be different. Perhaps he would be more like mom.

"Come on, kid." I sighed behind my face piece and turned to the speaking soldier. We both wore the same Fire Nation Navy uniform and I couldn't see his face, but it was obvious he was older than me through his voice. "You're off duty for the time being. The Admiral put you as a night watchman on this mission."

"Right," I said bluntly as I started walking.

"You sound like you're only a kid," he continued. "How old are you?"

"Turned eighteen a month ago."

The soldier caught up with me and kept at my side. "Fresh, huh? And they're sending you on an invasion to the North Pole? What's your bending like?"

"I have a control over it." I kept my eyes off of the man during the walk until I decided to ask my own question. "Why do you ask?"

The soldier laughed as he opened a door leading inside the ship's hull. "This is an invasion, kid! You need to be strong to survive something like this. I know we're the most powerful nation, but soldiers still die in battle."

I raised an eyebrow under my helmet at his 'powerful' statement. "'Powerful nation?' If you need to be reminded, we haven't even broken through Ba Sing Se."

The soldier's head moved as if he rolled his eyes before continuing through the doorway. "Sure, get technical." I had to smile at myself for my comment as I followed. "Your bunk should be down this hall. If I'm not mistaken, it's the second to last door on the right."

"Okay then. Thank you."

"Just watch your back. Not everyone is as generous to give direction as I am." His last statement made me watch him as he walked off. I knew many soldiers here were hot heads, so to speak, but if he says to watch myself then I may only have a third of the measurement.

I took his warning and headed down the hall, keeping aware of any surprises that may show its head. You could easily hear some people raving on about the upcoming battle and others joking about the Water Tribe. A couple of times I was tempted to stifle their confidence, but I kept my cool and continued on. When I reached the door that was said to me mine, I could hear small voices talking. Either these people were civilized enough to keep their voices at a normal tone or they were speaking of forbidden subjects.

I entered casually and the men inside silenced themselves as their attention drew to me. I looked around and saw each in uniform, but their helmets were off, showing their faces and there was not a one that didn't show surprise. "Did I enter the wrong room?" I asked, still being casual.

One of the men stood up from his bunk. He was nearly a head taller than me with light brown hair held up in the typical Fire Nation pony tale and dark eyes that stared at me in suspicion. "That depends," he said with a deep voice. "Who are you?"

Perhaps they were waiting for me to show my face, so I humored them and took off my helmet. My black hair was short, but long enough to be in the Fire Nation style, and my eyes were a milk chocolate brown that seemed almost unnatural to most people. "My name is Kazuo. I enlisted when the call was announced."

"I heard about you," another one stated as he stood as well. "You're from a noble family, aren't you?"

I narrowed my eyes and sighed. Of course not very many nobles enter the navy, much less the military. "It was my father's idea. I'd much rather be learning more advance techniques for my Firebending back home."

"You still a whelp in Firebending?" one man asked, still sitting.

It felt like an insult, but I kept calm as I answered. "I wouldn't say a 'whelp,' as you suggest." I lifted my hand to my waist, palm up, and had them wait. I felt my chi start to channel through me, flowing through my arm into my hand. I then channeled my emotions, causing my body to rush and ignite my energy into a burning flame. Finally, I allowed it out and a fire hovered above my hand. Believe it or not, this all happened in less than a second. "I have a control over it."

"But can you fight with it?" The big man asked with a curious look in his eyes.

I let out a light laugh and curled my hand into a fist, putting out the fire in the process. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"Wait? Sorry, but I hate waiting. My patience is wearing thin for this invasion already." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that statement. "Let's have a little training session. Win and I might help out during the invasion. Lose…"

His silence made me think he waited for someone to finish for him. "I'm on my own, right?" The tall soldier only nodded, but I could see that smile he was trying to contain. "Well, what kind of soldier would back away from a challenge?"

"A smart one," I heard someone whisper to my right, but with everyone looking at me I couldn't tell who the warning voice was.

"Good," the challenger said as he brushed past me and started to exit. "There's a training room just below us. I'll see you there in a few minutes." With that, he left laughing.

I didn't pay much mind to his amusement and turned back to the other men. Most of them had shocked expressions except for one with a smirk on his face. "Can't wait for the match?" I asked with a matching smirk.

The man began to laugh, but stilled himself. "I hope you know what you got yourself into. He's the best fighter on this ship… next to the Admiral and the General, of course."

This information did not faze me in the least. I have been around powerful Firebenders before, so this was not completely different. The only difference is that I'm facing him in combat, and though I probably _should_be intimidated, I'm not. Could this be the result of being around the Royal family? "It makes no difference to me," I said as I threw myself on an open bunk. "The only thing I know is that he's a Firebender, and as far as I can tell, we're all the same."

It was a short few minutes as I laid in my bunk thinking of what methods I could use. One of the men in our room let me know it was time and I didn't hesitate in heading down into the training area. The room was big, but small enough to not interrupt with any important areas of the ship. The Admiral must not want any outside brawls if he ordered a ship like this.

"Ready for our little training session?" My eyes adverted to the tall man I met before. His lack of armor shown a muscular physique, telling me he has either seen many battles or trained hard for a day like what's to come.

I didn't say anything as I took off my armor to show my clothes underneath. Our attire wasn't much different other than size; such was the Fire Nation custom. I entered the training area and started a quick breathing exercise, keeping in mind to not underestimate what this man may be able to do.

"Are you done breathing?" His tone was nearly mocking, but I didn't let it faze me. If there was anything I learned from my teacher it's keeping my head steady and not letting my power lose control. "You had enough time to do that before. Get in your stance!"

I grunted in disgust at his pushy behavior. However, he was right on the 'time' statement. "Fine," I said as I set my stance. "If this was an Agni Kai, I may have taken it more seriously."

Even at a distance I was able to notice the man's smile, making me feel a little uncomfortable. "Then you'll regret it." Without any other warning, he punched and sent a fire ball hurling in my direction. I rolled to my left and sent one of my own, smaller but faster. He dodged it and started to close in. Unsure of my next move, I sent one small fire ball after another in hopes that it may either strike him or slow him down enough to let me think, but he swiftly evaded each one and made me start to panic.

He closed into a short punching distance away from me, but instead of a fist he pointed two fingers forward, telling me what he planned to do. I bent back as he sent a stream of fire that was intended to burn my chest, but my reflex only caused the tip of my nose to feel the heat. Thinking quickly, I used my right arm for support as I spun around to create a blazing arc, but lucky for him the flame didn't touch as my foot swept him off his feet. I followed through my left elbow connecting to his ribs and threw him off to the side, causing the metal wall to dent as he hit.

I wasted no time in returning to my original stance and readied to counter another attack, but the man didn't move. Actually, I believe he was laughing. "Not bad," he said with his head down. "You're much better than I thought you'd be." I wanted to smile, but I still did not know what he was planning. He stood up and looked at me, a crooked smile on his face. I firmed my stance in caution for I was sure he was going to try something, and the soldier lighting his hands aflame confirmed my suspicion. "But now we get serious!"

He ran at me with greater speed than before with great fury in his eyes. However, I could tell where he was going to strike and positioned myself accordingly. He threw his right first as expected and I shifted to my left enough to miss his arm and use it as a shield in case he tried to punch me with his other. However, I didn't expect him to swing his weight and his leg raised up, aiming a kick for my head. I brought up my arms to block and shielded the attack but that left my side vulnerable, which he used to his advantage and stuck his elbow to it.

The pain was intense and air was knocked out of me. The impact lifted me off the ground and I landed four feat away from him, just enough to be finished by a simple stream of fire. Fearing that my opponent may do this, I fought back the pain and put both fists to the ground, making two small fire bombs and detonated both to make me jump a good height to miss any direct attack. However, no attack was thrown at me and I was confused while in the air, but that left as he shot a fire ball at me and I flipped with my feet outstretched to make a blazing circle to act as a shield. The attacked negated each other and I was able to land safely.

_'I had enough of defense,'_ I thought and dashed forward. The soldier seemed surprised at my sudden change of pace and kicked a horizontal wide arc of flame towards me. I simply slid underneath, keeping my legs bent far enough for a counter as I brought them up near the end of my slid and kicked forward, sending a large fireball at him. However, I didn't stop there. I jumped up and sent a horizontal and vertical blazing arc almost simultaneously before continuing my charge. He blocked all three with seemingly moderate difficulty, but recovered quick enough to block my incoming fist.

I didn't stop as I kept punching and kicking, a trail of fire coming from each strike I sent. He blocked each very well, which agitated me after a few moments and made me try a fake-out. I made it seem that I was going to kick and his lower arm was coming to block it, but instead I swung my right arm to punch him in the face. However, I didn't expect him to see through my ruse as he grabbed my wrist just an inch away from his cheek and squeezed.

Another wave of pain swept through me and immobilized me long enough to swing me around and then pin me to the ground face first. I tried to get out, but the weight was too much and I was too much near exhaustion to firebend my way out. As much as I hated to admit it, I needed to say it. "I yield."

"Oh, we're not done yet," he said and I turned my head enough to see most of him. He lifted his arm and encased his fist in fire, frightening me as I knew the next action. He brought it down and I closed my eyes, regretting I took this challenge. The next thing I felt was intense heat and then a loud bang.

I waited a moment, wondering if he really did finish me, but I then opened my eyes to see a fist near planted in the metal floor with scorch marks around the point of impact. "Now we're done," he said with a lighter tone and got off of me.

I flipped to my back and let out a large sigh or relief. "For a moment, I thought you were actually going to kill me," I breathed.

The man gave a half smile as he took my hand and helped me up. "Nah. I'd rather let the battlefield do that. Besides, I may need you out there. You're a pretty decent Firebender, I must admit. I might just see you after the invasion."

I crossed my arms in an amused manner as I listened to him. "You sound really confident in this mission."

"Are you kidding? We're the most powerful nation on this planet! Of course we're going to win!"

I closed my eyes and sighed. Are all of the soldiers this optimistic? There's a reason why the North Pole withstood a hundred years of war, but no one is willing to take that fact into consideration. However, I couldn't bring myself to tell him this. After all, he was the victor in this spar. "If you say so."


End file.
